Matching
by Timeless Writing
Summary: In which Toudou struggles over finding his boyfriend a Christmas present. Makishima is embarrassed.


Toudou Jinpachi surveyed the clothing rack in front of his with burning scrutiny. He was here to pick out the best gift possible for his beloved Maki-chan, and he'd be damned if he screwed up.

It had to be _perfect, _just like his lover_._

Pushing aside three more rejected pieces of clothing, Toudou let an ugly scowl cross his beautiful face. If things kept going as as they were, he wouldn't have have a present for Yuusuke in time for Christmas.

Don't get him wrong. Makishima Yuusuke wasn't all that difficult to shop for. It's just that Toudou was _picky. _He couldn't just pick _anything _to be Maki-chan's gift. It had to be the very best of the best, absolute perfection. And Toudou knew that his boyfriend liked fashion, so what was more obvious than clothes?

"Um, sir? Can I help you with something?" A nervous worker approached him, her stance hesitant.

Toudou smiled at her. "You can, in fact. Do you happen to have any Christmas themed clothing besides these?" He gestured extravagantly towards the clothing rack behind him.

The girl flushed red, and nodded hurriedly. "W-We do! Follow me…"

_Another girl who's been swooned by my dashing looks, huh?_ Toudou mused before being brought back down to earth by the clerk speaking.

"Um, this is all we have at the moment… Christmas themed clothing isn't all that in at the moment, despite it being that time of year. Most people don't want to wear it. So most of what we have is just made using the general color scheme."

Toudou hummed in response, already going through the selection, choosing to ignore the flushed girl who had apparently decided to hang around by the door. His fanclub wasn't his priority at the moment, as sad as it was to say that.

Finally coming to something that he liked, Toudou snatched it up with cautious precision, swirling around to face the obviously startled teen.

"You!" He pointed to her. "Do you have another one of these?"

"Y-Yes! I mean, I think so! Hold on!" She yelped, skittering away in a hurry.

Jinpachi grinned ecstatically, nearly bouncing in place from excitement.

He had finally found it. The perfect present for Maki-chan!

* * *

><p>"Maki-chan!" Toudou pounded on the front door of the Makishima household, a bag in his other hand. "Open the door! It's me, Toudou!"<p>

Not much later, said climber swung open the door, hair done up in a lazy bun. A scowl was set on his face.

"Toudou… What are you doing here so early? Why are you even here in the first place? Shouldn't you be over in Hakone with your family…?"

Toudou waved off the question and brushed past the taller teen and into the front hall.

"How rude, Maki-chan! I came to spend Christmas with you and this is how you greet me?" He exclaimed, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to Makishima, who had resignedly followed him inside, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to have a quiet and peaceful day.

"Well, it's nine in the morning, and to go from Hakone to here is several hours. What time did you leave the house?"

Toudou turned around from where he had been putting down his bag and grinned, elatedly replying, "I left the train station at six! I just had to show you your present as soon as I could!"

"Present…?" Makishima's eyes widened in realization. "You didn't have to get me anything, sho!"

Toudou waved him off as he dug through the bag, pulling out a wrapped box. "Nonsense! I had to get you something! Open it!" He shoved the box into his boyfriend's arms, his body practically buzzing with excitement.

"Sho…" Makishima plopped down into one of the armchairs, present in lap. He bag to pick at the tag, careful to not and purposely rip any of the wrapping paper.

Under the wrapping paper was a simple, rectangle-shaped, white box. There was tape on that too, taping the lid to the underside of the container. After pulling off the tape and removing the lid, Makishima froze.

Setting aside the lid, he picked up the piece of clothing and held it up, looking from it, to Toudou, and back again.

Bouncing up to him, Toudou grinned jovially. "What do you think, Maki-chan? Do you like it? I think it fits you perfectly!"

A light blush tinged the "peak spider's" cheeks, and he hurriedly set aside the present, covering his face with one hand, his elbow digging into his leg.

"Eh? Maki-chan? Are you okay? Maki-chaaaan! Don't ignore me! Are you okay?"

He heaved a sigh, and smiled slightly. The idiot… Toudou had gotten them matching Christmas sweaters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EXTRA<strong>_

"This… is a surprise."

"Hey, he got us the same thing for Christmas, Fuku-chan! That little punk!" Arakita yelled, his anger blatantly obvious. In his fist he clenched a sweatshirt with the words "Jolliest Bunch of Assholes This Side of the Nuthouse", same as Fukutomi. "You!" He shouted, pointing at Manami, who was sitting there with an innocent smile on his face. "What did Toudou get you?!"

"Huh? What did senpai get me?" He asked. "He got me this," Manami held up his own sweatshirt.

Manami's sweatshirt was dark blue, with two reindeer fighting with rope at the bottom. Down the front, it had the words "All I Want This Christmas is You To Get Run Over by a Reindeer."

"... Why is Manami the only one to get a different one?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS, KATH! Sorry it's so short… I hope you like it though! I tried my best to keep Toudou and Makishima in character. I hope you have an amazing and fun filled Christmas this year, and every year after. ^v^**


End file.
